Wraths brother
by CREATOR OF AWESOMNESS
Summary: what if a mysterios man came at the time of when ed found Wrath
1. Chapter 1

What if a mysterious man (me yes this is about me take that this me will not have the same name as me) appeared on the day wrath was found and became friends with him (YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE THE REST HELPFUL HINT I CAN USE ALCHEMY LIKE ED AND I AM A HOMUNCULUS IN THIS AL IS SOMWHRERE ELSE NOW LIVE WITH IT)

Ed glared at the mysterious kid as I watched him as he ran to tackle him. Stupid pipsqueak picking on a child. I quickly transmuted a wall between them making Edward hit it head on. ''Ow who the heck did that?'' asked Ed looking around. I walked out of the bushes ''what the heck is with you picking on a kid'' I stated.

Ed glared at me ''who the heck are you!?'' he asked /yelled. I smirked as I let the transmutation fall showing an amazed kid (wrath) the wind blew through my white hair. ''My name is light I got no last name'' I said walking towards the child gently. He looked amazed at what I did I smiled gently as I put a blanket around him.

Izumi walked up to me and said ''sorry for the trouble how about you and the kid come over for the night''. ''But teacher-'' ''quiet you, you attacked will tried to attack a kid and this man had to stop you. Now what's your answer'' she said. ''We'll go right mister'' said the boy. '' of course we will kid let's go'' I said nudging him forward.

3 hours later after lunch

''Hey kid I think I might have a name for you. It should be Wrath it kind of suits in a way'' I said. The boy nodded ''yeah it's really cool'' said Wrath in a happy tone. I quietly tucked him into bed I heard a quiet ''big brother''. I was stunned by him ''night little brother'' I said quickly. I walked out the door and into a near room.

Half hour later

''Waaahhh'' was the cries of Wrath I heard I quickly got off the bed and rushed to him finding him fused with a _bed _that was odd. But I still glared at Ed ''what did you do to him'' I practically yelled at him. ''I didn't do anything I just'' he whined as I walked over to wrath. I stroked the bed ''there there it's okay it's me light'' I said as he started to calm down. Out of nowhere Izumi busted through the door ''I can't sleep what's the heck is going on!'' she yelled kicking Edward in the face.

She looked to see Wrath normal and crying on my chest while I comforted him with nice words. ''What happened here?'' she asked. ''Ask the guy who practically scared the kid now I will just bring him to my room see ya'' I said carrying Wrath to my room.

Room

''It's going to be alright so tell me what happened?'' I asked. ''One moment I was on the ground and the next moment that mean guy made the bed eat me. Until you came big brother'' he said as he slowly calmed down.

''Don't worry I won't let him hurt you'' I said. With that Wrath fell asleep as I put him on the bed.

Next day

''Hey big brother'' said Wrath nudging me. I slowly opened my eyes to see his face. ''Hey Wrath you okay?'' I asked opening my eyes. ''Could you please play with me outside?'' he asked shyly (just so you know this whole story is on light's point of view and we will have to wait a couple days till wrath meets envy). I smiled ''yeah sure how about monster? It kind of goes like I am the tickle monster who's going to tickle you!'' I said as I pounced him and started tickling him.

''Hahahaha stop it tickles Hahahaha'' Wrath laughed.

After a while I stopped. ''Was that fun?'' I asked with a grin. Wrath responded with a grin and an eager nod.

''Come on let's head downstairs'' I said as I got up.

DOWN STAIRS

''Hey kid's you heard Ed's brother is coming and don't worry he's very nice not like his brother'' said Izumi with a smile. ''Oh really I heard rumors that was mainly about his kindness'' I responded as Wrath sat beside me. My face soon turned to a frown. ''Where did that kid scarer (a guy who scares kid's)?'' I asked. ''He went outside cleaning the streets but don't worry that's not the least of his punishments'' she explained.

I glanced at Wrath who seemed to tense up ''don't worry I won't let him get you'' I whispered Wrath then calmed down. ''Hey do you think you could get some groceries for me the list is in the kitchen'' asked Izumi. I nodded but before I could get to the list Wrath grabbed me.

I looked at him. 'Must resist puppy dog eyes oh man to much' I gave him a kind smile. ''You want to go with me'' I stated. He nodded in acceptance. ''Fine come on let's go'' I responded.

OUTSIDE NEAR GROCERY STORE

I was finally out of the grocery store with Wrath who was on my shoulders asleep. I smiled kindly at that fact he was so innocent. It was kind of funny. I wondered how he would react to my secret.

NEXT DAY

I was asleep when I hearted ed yelling about the gate and equivalent exchange. I had a feeling it was about Wrath so I quickly got out of bed just to end up seeing Wrath pinned to a wall by ed. ''What the heck do you think you're doing!'' I yelled punching ed square in the face. Wrath took the opportunity to run away.

Ed took advantage of my distraction and hit a low blow ouch.

He then continued to chase after Wrath. Sig soon was able to get the wall to see me on the ground. ''What happened?'' he asked I replied with a ''Ed low blow he chased after the kid''. With that I got up and gave chase.

STREETS

I could see Ed up ahead still chasing after Wrath. ''Ed you idiot I am sol going to clobber you once I get you'' I growled. Soon I could see Ed fighting with some weird lizard man. I continued forward as fast as my legs could carry me.

A WHILE LATER

''Finally found you Wrath'' I panted out finding him on top of a roof. ''Big brother you found me'' he exclaimed with joy in his voice. ''Yeah sorry I couldn't get here sooner I apologized. He just hugged me instead so I hugged back. ''Sorry I couldn't get to you on time'' I whispered so Wrath could not hear.

BOOM

Multiple explosions were thrown at me and Wrath. I looked to see the man named Alex Armstrong one of the majors of central. One of the amestris heaviest hitters. He shot more stones making Wrath fall off the roof. ''Wrath!'' I yelled as I jumped down but alex caught him first and tied him up with his alchemist watch. ''Hey what the heck do you think you're doing put him!'' I shouted. The colonel frank archer looked calm and collected he raised one of wrath's feet showing the Ouroboros tattoo. ''You see he is a homunculus and has some information from the 5th labatory. Also this is military business so will you please leave us'' he replied I glared at him.

''Heck no '' I snapped clapping my hands together. I then transmuted a sword made up of light. ''Oh no'' they both said realizing who I was. I slashed at archer's chest leaving a large gash. I was about to slash again until multiple shots of water and bullets. I quickly transmuted a thick wall as quick as I could. I saw at the corner of my eye that Archer and the major were running away. Cowards I would get them after I finished off these soldiers.

I transmuted a dragon made of light and a spear. ''Hah'' I slashed at one of the soldiers arms and continued doing this until they were either dead or unconscious. I panted I would need Izumi's help forget Ed screw him this was all his fault.

HOUSE

''Izumi they took the kid. To south central command I need your help their going to experiment on him'' I panted out. Izumi's eyes widened but then narrowed ''let's go''.

SOUTH CENTRAL COMMAND CENTER

We had made it to central command center and I was slashing and kicking soldiers as fast as I possibly could. ''Dang it!'' I shouted piercing a man in the eye. There was no end to these people. I quickly destroyed the ground and fell to where Wrath was. I had an evil and angry glint in my eye as I swiftly knocked out archer and the scientists. I transmuted the straps on him as new cloths. I grabbed him and met up with Izumi.

''Let's get out before anyone else comes'' I said as we started to run. Before much time passed we were soon cornered between Bradley and his men and Kimble and his sidekick. Before we could react Bradley was in front of us and took Wrath out of my arms. ''No leave him alone!'' I yelled as I made a grab but was to late as he ran away with him and gave the soldiers the order to attack

Once again I have to deal with the soldier while Izumi would deal with the other two guys, I transmuted a sword of light and got cutting. I slashed at the one at the right and stabbed the other. I transmuted multiple arrows of light instantly killing some paralyzing them or killing them. I ran as I had already finished them. I opened each door no sign of Wrath.

''Where could you be?'' I asked myself. Running even faster I opened another door d I saw Wrath running to me into a hug. I hugged him back as tears flew. ''I thought I lost you again'' I whispered I hugged him tighter as I lifted him and ran to the house with Izumi following me from behind but I cold barley see her.

I hurried as quickly as I could to the house. ''Hurry Izumi before they find out!'' I shouted running even faster.

HOME (WHERE ED _AND_ AL IS)

I set Wrath down on the bed I looked at his clothing ''it already happened'' I whispered.

FLASHBACK

''Why are you doing this have I not been loyal enough?'' I asked as envy stomped on my arm. ''That person has decided you are to strong look at you killed me more than seven times I have got to admit that is impressive and you were holding back as well since your powers were sealed away this is so much easier'' said Envy stabbing me in the back with a knife. Gosh I wished Greed was here.

I transmuted a streak of light that pierced Envy's leg. Where his tattoo was ''why you'' but before he could say anymore I ran away as fast as I could.

END FLASH BACK

HOUR LATER

Wrath was choking Izumi. Ed went in charging but Wrath jumped away and started his speech about humans. He then looked at me as I had tears flooding through my eyes he looked at me with those pleading eyes. I ripped away half of my shirt showing the mark of the homunculus (think pride form bbi). ''Oh my'' said Ed shocked ''gosh'' Al finished for him.

While everyone was shocked Wrath was happy. ''That means you can come with me with your own kind nothing will separate us ever again please'' he said with those pleading eyes. ''I will' I uttered walking over to him slowly. He smiled as I put him in a hug.

FINISHED THAT WAS NICE WAS IT NOT ED IS GOING TO PRACTIUCLY DIE IN A WAY


	2. story revealed

**Hi you guys I ****am not dead but am ****disa****ppointed this fanfiction has not even reached 100 views but please spread the word out so that it can if there is more than 100 views after this chapter I will continue. Tell me if you think my character has a personality.**

**Send me fan art of Light because I don't have any internet. And I am not sure if I gave you his looks.**

**JUST IN CASE HERE IT IS **

**Silver hair goes to shoulder**

**Eyes are the same as every homunculus **

**6 feet 2 **

**A muscular build **

**Not skinny like envy**

**Only slightly skinny**

**Wears same outfit as Wrath but has a small pouch where he keeps a wallet**

**The age he looks like age 20 his body aged until it stopped to this age**

I held Wrath in a strong hug. Gosh I was alone. I had been for quite a while. Ever since that faithful day. I turned around and stared at the group in front of me with cold and hard eyes.

**WHERE ENVY is WATCHING WRATH**

''This is interesting is it not Sloth it looks like he's come crawling back'' said Envy with a sadistic voice. Sloth looked confused. ''Who is he?'' she asked in a confused matter. Envy smirked. ''His name is light very powerful even in my book'' he said smirking. Sloth looked surprised there was close to nobody who was powerful in envy's eyes.

''He gets very emotionally attached so we can threaten to kill the new homunculus_ wrath_ to control him for who knows how long. He'll be our own personal slave hahahahahaha'' he laughed in an insane voice. This made Slot creped out so she stepped a couple steps away. This was just creepy even for her.

Back to wrath and light

I glared with hard eyes. I would not let them hurt Wrath. Not if I can help it. I smirked ''I guess I should say my story'' I exclaimed with a deep voice.

FLASHBACK

''Keep attacking men we can drive them off!'' I shouted we were fighting a huge war. The hostiles were trying to take over the base. I was about seven years old and easily one of the greatest alchemists alive. My nickname was the light alchemist I was given this name because my type of alchemy involved physical light energy and life energy.

There were thousands and many believed that I would not be of much help. But I would fight for my people. Things may have looked hopeless since there were like 10 left of us.

''What do we have here'' said one of the remaining groups of soldiers. I put a stern face ''hurry you must evacuate. Before the others come'' I said quickly. They laughed and before I knew it I had been shot. ''Why?'' I asked. They laughed again. ''You see no one of us is going to help you, you see the hostiles and us made a deal if we kill you, then they will leave us just us alone well goodbye brat'' the officers said and shot me down.

END FALSHBACK

''They killed a seven year old kid just so they can live and become famous'' I snarled. ''Which was why my sister tried reviving me. And guess what it actually worked. But a little after that she was murdered by the military.

'' They tried enslaving me saying that they will become all powerful. But I was not going to stand for that so I ran away and improved my alchemy stole books and all that'' I said In a darker voice.

''That was why I never came back'' I said going into a stance. ''And that is why I let anymore of you military scum take what's left of my family!''. In a split second I had my boot on Ed's stomach. His eyes practically pooped out. I sent an elbow to his face throwing him back. Wrath quickly went after him to continue the fight for me.

I transmuted a sword of light and went for Alphonse going for horizontal slash. Al quickly reacted but barley fast enough to dodge my sword. I smirked as I kicked him in the mid-section pushing him back a few feet. ''Your pretty fast but not fast enough'' I exclaimed dodging from one of his punches.

I sent a round house kick to him and flipped back. ''Let's see how you handle this!" I yelled covering my two fists in light. Al transmuted stone fists to then charge at me hoping to crush me. My light enhanced fists crushed them all.

I let the light go away and kicked Al away from me in a speedy matter.

I then transmuted a surf board made of light. I got on it and had it fly me towards Al. He was luckily able to use alchemy to make a wall of rock to protect him. Oh great defenses. I looked at the corner of my eye to see Ed with his metal arm transformed into a blade on top of Wrath! He was going to stab him!

Hell no not on my watch! I charged straight at him while Edward was not even looking. Izumi clapped her hands together and put them on the ground. What could she be planning? A blue aura came and the island was splitting into two! I was able to grab onto the ledge of the split ground luckily. Ed was also barley holding on.

I looked toward Wrath who was petrified from what had just happened. I couldn't blame him this was some powerful alchemy. Wrath started to run away. I quickly climbed up to the surface and dashed followed him.

He ran all the way to the shore of the island. Once I had gotten there I saw Envy and some women I didn't know. ''Why hello there light remember me your old pal Envy'' he said. I glared at him. ''Where is he?"

"Oh don't worry he is safe. But how about we make a bit of a deal you can't refuse shall we'' he said with a smile. Uh oh this couldn't be good. ''You return to our services and we won't kill Wrath'' he exclaimed. Damn him that blasted monster screws him all the way to hell.

''Fine but we both get the same room'' I replied at least this way it would be easier to protect him. Envy chuckled ''fine'' he replied. The women unbuckled her jacket to show water and tat Wrath was inside her. I felt that Ed and Al were coming so I jumped up and his in the trees. Envy transformed into the Fuher Bradley otherwise known as pride.

The women buckled her jacket back on. She was obviously a homunculus. Let's see pride, lust and greed was definitely alive. There was obviously Envy so she couldn't be any one of those. There was no way she was gluttony or she would have been fat and constantly asking for food. There was already Wrath.

So my conclusion was that she was the sin sloth! Ed and Al soon came but eventually left. I hoped down the tree as Envy transformed back into his original form. I am stupid from me.

''Well then I think we deserve a higher class boat than a canoe chop chop'' said envy. ''Jerk'' I muttered transmuting a speed boat out of the canoe and some other materials. Sloth ejected Wrath out of her body into my hands.

I looked at Wrath who seemed peaceful in his sleep. It was hard to believe this was the boy who could kill a state alchemist especially the most talented of them all.

(**Face it you guys Ed could never beat Wrath one on one)**

Soon we were at Dante's mansion. Envy soon yelled out ''hey old hag we got what we were assigned and a bonus!" Oh dear lord why did it have to be in her ball room!

Now Envy's voice was louder than it should be. Actually his voice itself is more than enough period.

Luckily Wrath was still asleep in my arms. An elderly woman came out. It was Dante looks like she hasn't switched bodies yet.

''Ah what a pleasant surprise looks like one of my homunculi have returned'' she stated. Yeah right she knew as well as I do that I was blackmailed into coming back.

Envy whispered into her ear something before walking. She nodded and dismissed him. ''You do realize failure to do as I say means that the homunculus Wrath well be killed'' she said in a sickly sweet voice. Behind it I obviously knew it was a grave threat. Along with the fact she was serious.

''Yes'' I growled. I really hate this woman. She chuckled a bit. ''However you will be kept on a short leash. Wouldn't want you running away again now do we'' she exclaimed. Oh man I was ready to vomit. I kept my glare at her cold.

''You are dismissed yours and Wraths room in on the right. Take a straight dive make a left after the kitchen make another right and that is where your room will be'' she said taking a sip of tea. I just simply nodded. ''You are now dismissed you shall both receive your first mission in two days. Take the first one to relax why you don't. You are now dismissed'' said Dante leaving.

I looked down at Wrath who was still asleep. That was good. I did as I was told and pretty soon I gained access to the room. It wasn't royal grand like the rest of the mansion. There was a king sized bed only well looks like the two of us were sharing a bed. Not like it really mattered to me in the slightest. There one medium sized cabinet on each side of the bed with a lamp on top of each of them. A large desk was in the middle of the room with multiple sheets of paper along with a book and pens. Interesting maybe she thought I would take down some notes that would be of use to her. Nah I think I will just make it into a journal.

I carefully laid Wrath down on the bed and covered him with the blankets. I quickly wrote a small paragraph.

_It looks like I returned to Dante in the end. I am not happy about it but for my new little brother. His name is Wrath. Sort of hyperactive if you ask me. But hey I love him either way. Currently I will do whatever it takes to make him happy. I am even going to make a small schedule for or day of rest to do exciting things with him. Hopefully he will like it. Will this is the end of my entry. _

That was all I wrote before closing the book and going into bed. I shut the lights off and covered myself in the blanket. Wrath would then instantly cling on to me. I smiled to myself I placed a small kiss on his head and fell asleep.

The next day.

I woke up with a bit of a jolt quite early if you ask me. It was 6 am for Pete's sake! Ah well I looked towards Wrath who was asleep I had everything planned out. For now I might as well make him breakfast and wash up. We may not be human but we still need to eat.

First I freshened up a bit. Next I went down to where the multiple fridges were to see Gluttony there whimpering. So he woke up early like me huh? ''What are you doing here gluttony?'' I asked. Then I realized that was a dumb question but he answered before I could say anything else. ''I'm hungry'' he muttered. There was a second fridge that was labeled Gluttony. However it locked with alchemy. I just clapped my hands together and took off the lock letting Gluttony eat to his heart's content.

I took out some frozen waffles and put them in the toaster while I started to make pancakes. I had to make sure Gluttony wouldn't eat them. After he finished his part of the fridge I locked it up with Alchemy and kicked him out of the kitchen.

Okay so there were pancakes and waffles I set down maple syrup. There was five of each for me and Wrath. I set down some juice and then went back to where Wrath was. I gently nudged Wrath whose eyes started to flutter open.

I gave him a kind smile. ''Hey there sleeping beauty'' I said jokingly. Wrath gave me a blush and another smile. ''Uh do we have any missions for the master today?" he asked. I shook my head. ''No we actually have the day off luckily. But how about we enjoy it'' I said.

(JUST SO YOU KNOW WRATH IS NEVER OUT OF HIS HOMUNCULS OUTFIT)

''Yeah let's do it'' he replied. ''First you got to wash up'' I stated. Wrath pouted at that. He went in the bathroom and came out all freshened up. ''Now to eat'' he exclaimed with a smile. Wrath being a bit hyperactive literally jumped from wall to wall to the kitchen to see the breakfast I prepared for him and me.

''Oh yeah baby'' he stated. Almost immediately Wrath had attacked the food. Oh gosh he just scarfed down a pancake in less than 10 seconds. I joined in as well. By the end of it all only half off the maple syrup was left. ''Ahh'' both moaned in contempt only to see the rest of the homunculi had woken up.

''Hey'' I muttered. Envy rolled his eyes. Sloth ignored me. Lust well she gave me a weird eye that I knew nothing about. Pride smiled but eventually left after drinking tea. Gluttony did well nothing. Yeah that was pretty normal in my opinion. ''Whatever'' I said.

''Hey you going to move over'' Envy growled I just gave him a S.M.D look. ''Hell no'' I responded. Envy growled a bit and kicked me off. ''Screw you Envy'' I said kicking him in the face. Envy transformed his hand into a spear and made wild swing at me. Luckily I moved out of the way, grabbed Wrath and high tailed it. ''Why you brat!" I heard Envy yell from a distance. I got out of the mansion and into the outside world. ''Hehe Envy almost got you'' laughed Wrath. I chuckled. ''Hey I think I am more than capable in kicking his butt''.

Wrath gave me a toothy grin. ''So big brother where are we off to next?'' he asked. ''that's up to you. Circus, fair, scaring the hell out of people'' I said. Wrath gave me a large grin. ''Okay then to the fair we go'' he said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the fair.

Luckily we didn't have to pay for entrance fee because I stuck out a spear towards the clerk and threatened him.

''Oh lets go on that ride. The death circle!" yelled out Wrath pointing out to one of the biggest rides in the fair. The line was long which caused Wrath to grin. ''You thinking what I am thinking big brother?" He asked. Oh yeah I was. I clapped my hands and pillars through of the people who were in front of the line.

Wrath merged his hand into the ground and threw off the others making us first in line. The man who was controlling the machine was scared out of his mind. ''don't worry we won't hurt you just start the damn ride'' I said. He nodded shaking with fear.

We sat down on the ride but just threw off the railings. Now this was going to be fun! The ride started off slow but it was soon going through some speed. ''Wo ho!" Wrath screamed in enjoyment. ''Hey watch this!'' I screamed instead of sitting I was standing and using the coaster like a surf board. "What the heck" he screeched.

Okay the ride might have been a little too unsafe for me to stand on at top speed because I was sent flying from the top! ''Ahhh!" I screamed falling down. My god it had been a while since I had fun like this! I clapped my hands together and transmuted a blade of light that was connected to my hand (think accel world with silver crow's incarnate system). ''Ha'' I plunged my light blade into one of the legs of the roller coaster rides.

''I'm all right!'' I yelled making sure Wrath heard me. ''Awesome I am going to do that to" he exclaimed doing the same thing as me. All right there he went now he was falling. ''Wait a minute you/I don't know light alchemy!" we both screamed. I used my light alchemy to create a Webber (Like spider man) and shot it out to Wrath and stuck it to him. I pulled back and grabbed him making sure he wouldn't fall and was secure in my arms.

''Well that was cool big brother'' Wrath said with a grin. I smiled back to him and had Wrath climb onto my back. I transformed my Webber and blade into claws and climbed down the leg. Wrath was still grinning like a maniac. Well at least I was making him happy.

**ME- Okay you guys that's a wrap**

**Light- So what are your plans for me and envy**

**Me- Oh you know the usual with the lemons and all**

**Light- (Grabs m by the throat)**

**Light- You. . DEAD!**

**ME- Help me!**


End file.
